Good Girls Go Bad
by FreeTheSoul888
Summary: Kagome was always a good girl who always did her homework and chores and never got into trouble, until she met Inu Yasha who changed her life forever... please R&R (InuKag) (MirSan) & (SesshyRin)
1. A Tough Day

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Inu Yasha characters unfortunately and Rumiko Takahashi told me that if I ever try and steal them again she would send Inu Yasha on me which wouldn't be that bad actually :)

**Chapter One – A Tough Day**

_**-By FreeTheSoul888**_

**_With Kagome:_**

"See ya later Kagome!" A teenage girl with long black hair and magenta eyes yelled as Kagome was about to exit the school.

"Bye Sango!" Kagome yelled back and then left. She walked out of the school and covered her eyes as the sun began to blind her. Kagome was a sixteen year old with long raven black hair and beautiful creamy brown eyes. As she walked over to her bike everyone waved and smiled at her for you see everyone loved Kagome for she was the nicest and the prettiest girl in their school district. She unlocked her bike and hoped on. She put her books in the basket and was about to ride off to the library to meet her friend Rin when Hojo stopped her.

"Hey Kagome. How have you been lately?" He asked. Kagome sighed and stopped her bike. It was like this everyday Kagome would just be about ready to leave when Hojo would stop her and talk for hours. Thank goodness today wasn't going to be like that.

"Hi Hojo, I've been okay I guess." She answered.

"Um Kagome I was just wondering would you want to do something with me after school tomorrow?"

"Oh Hojo I'm so sorry I have to help out at the humane centre after school tomorrow." She replied. Hojo bowed his head and was about to leave but being the good person that she was stopped him. "We could always go to a movie after I finish helping the humane centre though." He smiled at her, nodded his head and walked away. Kagome sighed again and went off to the library.

**With Inu Yasha:**

"Hey Inu Yasha what's wrong with you?" Miroku asked his silver haired friend. Inu Yasha was however too busy watching a certain raven haired beauty to hear what he was saying. "HELLO!? Inu Yasha are you listening to me!?"

"Huh? Oh sorry Miroku." He answered. "What did you just say?" Miroku smirked at his friend and answered.

"If you want to go back to staring at that babe over there don't let me stop you."

"I wasn't staring at her I was just thinking that's all."

"Yeah whatever you say dude." He replied. "So are you going to come hang with us or are you going to follow her?" Inu Yasha glared at Miroku and then punched him on the shoulder. "OW!"

"I will come hang with you but first I got to take care of something."

"Okay just make sure that you don't let Kikyo find out about you going after that girl or else she might do something to her." Miroku answered. Inu Yasha was about to punch him again when he remembered Kikyo.

"Don't you tell her anything got that." He warned.

"Like I'm going to take the chance of Kikyo hurting me yeah right." He replied while he lit a smoke.

"Good and if you have to tell her anything say I had to have a fight with some bastard." With that he got up and with his demon senses he started to follow Kagome while Miroku stared after him.

**With Kagome:**

"So Kagome are you looking for a particular book today?" Rin asked as Kagome scanned the sea of books.

"I was just looking for something to read that's all."

"That reminds Kagome are you still going to read to the children tomorrow?" Kagome mentally slapped her forehead.

"That was tomorrow? Oh I completely forgot about it." Kagome replied.

"Don't tell me, you have other plans tomorrow don't you?"

"Well I have to help out with the humane centre tomorrow and then I have to buy a new outfit so I can go on my date with Hojo later..." She was cut off by Rin's squealing.

"OH MY GOSH! You're going on a date with Hojo that is so cool all the girls in our school want to go out with him!" Rin yelled as she began to jump up and down. Kagome smiled at her friend and shook her head.

"Listen Rin I just said I would go out with him because he looked really upset when I said I had other plans. I can always cancel my date to come read to the kids if you want." Rin immediately stopped jumping and glared at her friend.

"And let you give up the chance of dating the most popular guy in school? I don't think so I can read to the kids while you're on your date." Rin replied. Kagome sighed and grabbed a book from the shelf.

"Why is it that you and Sango always want me to date that guy?" She asked.

"Because Kagome we know that he is a good guy who will take care of you." Rin answered.

"Rin I never told you this but I'm looking for a guy who doesn't play by the rules who lives his own life." Kagome said with a dreamy look in her eyes. Rin looked at her and began to laugh Kagome glared at her. "What's so funny?"

"Kagome I hate to tell you this but no guy like that would ever want to date you. You're way too nice and gentle for anyone like that to love." Rin replied between laughs. Kagome crossed her arms and frowned.

"Just you wait Rin I will find someone like that who will love me for me and when I do I will be the one laughing. See you tomorrow at school." She checked out her book and walked outside. Unfortunately by this time it was raining and Kagome didn't bring an umbrella with her. "Great." She hid her book under her jacket and walked out into the rain, grabbed her bike and began to start walking because she knew it wouldn't be safe to ride her bike home.

Kagome had been walking for what seemed like hours and knew she was going to be late getting home so she decided to do the opposite of what her parents had said and decided to take a shortcut through the ally. She cautiously looked down to make sure no one was there and then slowly made her way into the ally. She was almost at the opening when suddenly someone grabbed her from behind. She would have screamed if the person hadn't covered her mouth.

"Don't worry sweetie we're not going to hurt you... yet." One of her captors said in a sick voice. Kagome let out a whimper as the guy gripped her even more tightly. As she stood there in the dirty arms of the kidnapper she began to think that she would never get to see her mom, grandpa, Rin, Sango, and even her bratty little brother Souta ever again. The other guy was just about to undo Kagome's blouse when somewhere from the darkness came a voice.

"If you touch her you will die." The voice said in a low and menacing growl. The two thugs were a bit scared but they didn't let go of Kagome.

"Like you're going to do something about it? Yeah right." The second guy proceeded with what he was doing before when a figure came out of the shadows. The last thing Kagome saw before she blacked out was the flash of silver hair and piercing red eyes.

That's the first chapter I hope you all liked it and thank my math class for this chapter because it was so damn boring that I began to write this. See you in the next chappie!


	2. Meeting Inu Yasha

**Disclaimer:** I still do not own any of the Inu Yasha characters and I won't so I really wish I didn't have to write this thing!

**Chapter Two – Meeting Inu Yasha**

**Kagome and Inu Yasha:**

"Hey are you okay?" A voice called to Kagome. She opened her eyes slowly at the sound of the voice and could feel rain falling onto her face. As her eyes fully opened she could tell that she was still in the ally and then that was when she remembered those two guys who had jumped her.

"What happened!? Where are those guys!?" Kagome exclaimed and tried to stand up but immediately was held down by the mystery person.

"Calm down those guys are gone now so they can't hurt you anymore and I think you sprained your ankle so don't try to stand up just yet." The voice said again. Kagome laid her eyes on her rescuer for the first time and realized that it was a silver haired boy with flashing amber eyes.

------------------------------

**With Miroku**:

Miroku walked down the street as he took another long drag of his smoke. He couldn't help but keep thinking about what Inu Yasha was doing and what he was going to tell Kikyo. He was just about to pick pocket an old ladies purse when the rain fell down hard.

"Shit!" He cursed to himself as the lady got away and the rain began to drench him. He quickly ran down the rest of the street and turned into a hidden ally way. When he reached the end he quickly knocked five times on the wall and a secret door opened. He ran inside and as soon as he was in the door slammed shut.

"So Miroku, I see you got caught in the rain again?" A teenage boy with silver hair and a black crescent moon on his forehead said as Miroku took off his jacket.

"Buzz off Sesshoumaru." Miroku answered and pushed him out of the way.

"So where's my half-brother Inu Yasha?"

"That's what I would like to know as well." A feminine voice said.

"Kikyo." Miroku grumbled. She was the last person he wanted to see at that moment. However he turned around anyway to face the tall, pale raven haired girl standing behind him.

"Miroku where is Inu Yasha?" She asked as Miroku pulled a beer out of the fridge.

"He told me to tell you that he was off having some fight with some bastard." He replied. Kikyo sauntered up to him and leaned her face into his.

"You're lying." She whispered as her voice sent chills up his spine.

"What makes you say that?"

"Inu Yasha always tells us the exact name of who he is fighting unless he is doing something else that he doesn't want us to know. So again, where is he?"

"Okay the truth is I don't know where he is and you should just leave his personal business alone." Kikyo frowned at Miroku and before he even had a chance to say something else, Kikyo jabbed him in the stomach with her elbow causing the beer in his hands to fall and smash all over the floor.

"Nobody and I mean nobody tells me what to do. You should know that by now. Oh and clean up this mess, after all it is your fault." Kikyo gave him one last look and then left. Leaving Miroku in pain and one thing on his mind.

Where was Inu Yasha?

------------------------------------

**Kagome & Inu Yasha**:

"Who, who are you?" Kagome asked as the boy pushed away some wet strands of her hair.

"The name's Inu Yasha, Inu Yasha Taisho." He replied. Kagome's eyes widened in shock. She heard of him from Sango, he was the biggest bad boy in school and he always got detentions and suspensions from fights, drinking, and smoking. And she always secretly admired him for that and now she was getting to meet him in the flesh.

"I can't believe it. You're Inu Yasha? But why did you save me? I would never imagine you risking your life for someone like me." For someone reason when she said those words it really hurt him. However he kept on a tough face as he answered her.

"I can't stand guys like that who try to rape women." He replied, "So when I saw you in distress I just had to help." Kagome was surprised by Inu Yasha's words at first but then gave him a smile which made the great Inu Yasha secretly blush.

"Well I thank you for saving me, and don't worry I won't tell anyone at school about this rescue however my family is probably worried sick about me so I really should be heading home." Kagome got up and took one step and immediately screamed out in pain. As she fell backwards Inu Yasha caught her.

"What happened?" He asked worriedly.

"Well I think you were right about spraining my ankle." She answered with a small smile. Inu Yasha couldn't help but smile back at her as she kept on a strong face during her pain.

"I guess I have no choice then but to take you back to my place to take are of you." And before Kagome could protest he picked her up bridal style and began to head to the entrance of the ally way.

"Wait!" Kagome exclaimed.

"What, what is it?" He asked for he was worried that she didn't like being held in his arms or something else hurt her.

"I can't leave without my bike."

--------------------------------

**Kagome's Mom**:

"You haven't seen of heard from her since you talked to her at the library Rin?" Miss. Higurashi asked Rin on the phone.

"No Ms Higurashi I haven't. I'm really sorry I can't be more help." Rin replied.

"It's okay Rin; it's not your fault just promise that if you know any information about where Kagome is you'll tell me."

"Don't worry Miss Higurashi you will be the first to know."

"Thank you Rin. Good bye." Miss Higurashi hung up the phone and sighed with worry.

"Have you found Kagome yet?" Kagome's grandpa asked as he entered the room.

"I'm afraid not, and I'm really starting to worry about her. It's not like her to be late getting home." She answered.

"Don't worry about Kagome, she's a tough girl. She'll be able to take care of herself." Miss Higurashi walked over to the window and looked out into the rain.

"I sure hope she is."

--------------------------------------

**Kagome & Inu Yasha**:

Inu Yasha ran down the street with Kagome still in his arms. Kagome decided to leave her bike behind because she could always buy herself a new one and it would just be too much of a hassle for Inu Yasha to carry both her and her bike. She just hoped that Rin would forgive her about getting the library book all wet. He turned down the same ally as Miroku had and knocked on the wall five times. Kagome gave him a confused look as he knocked on the wall and pondered why he would do that when the secret door opened up and they walked inside.

"Inu Yasha! Man it's good to see you; I was beginning to think you had died!" A young teenage boy with black hair tied in a rat-tail style exclaimed as he walked over to them, "you're lucky that Kikyo isn't here right now or else..." He trailed off as his eyes fell upon Kagome. He smirked and walked up to her.

"So Inu Yasha I see you finally got up enough courage to talk to the girl. By the way my name is Miroku and may I ask what your name is beautiful?" Kagome blushed as he called her beautiful and wondered what he meant by 'finally got up enough courage to talk to the girl.'

"Oh I'm sorry my name is Kagome, Kagome Higurashi." She held out her hand and he kissed it.

"Well Kagome Higurashi welcome to The Pit."

------------------------------------

Well there's the second chapter for you I hope you enjoyed it and will keep reading but right now I have to go so see you all in the next chappie!

-FreeTheSoul888


	3. A Night At The Pit

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Inu Yasha however, I don't so don't bother me!!

Okay Shout Outs to:

**inu-dog-dem**

**moonlit-night98**

**sabriLVSanime**

**blackcatt**

**alejandra and**

**reincarnated-kagome**for reviewing and everyone who takes the time to read this story of mine.

**Chapter Three – A Night At The Pit**

"The Pit?" Kagome asked as she looked around the place, "what's the Pit?"

"The Pit is where we are right now Kagome." Inu Yasha answered for Miroku.

"So this is where you live?"

"Not exactly, you see when we can't stand being at home we come here. I guess you could call it as some sort of clubhouse for us outsiders."

"That's so cool!" Kagome exclaimed. "I've always wanted to be in a clubhouse before!" Miroku sweatdropped as Inu Yasha smiled at her naivety.

"Um Kagome, I said you could call it a clubhouse if you want but in truth it's not." Inu Yasha informed her. Kagome blushed from embarrassment as Inu Yasha placed her down on a couch and examined her ankle again. "I think that you should definitely stay the night Kagome." Miroku almost gagged when he heard those words.

"Inu Yasha can I talk to you for a moment?" Miroku asked. Inu Yasha was going to say that he needed to be with Kagome but when he saw the eagerness in his eyes he nodded and followed Miroku behind the fridge.

"What do you need Miroku?"

"Okay Inu Yasha it's really great that you met and talked to Kagome and that she isn't uncomfortable being here but I don't think she should stay the night here. Actually now that I think of it she shouldn't be here at all!"

"Why can't she at least stay the night Miroku?"

"Have you forgotten about Kikyo?"

"Shit! I completely forgot about her. If she sees Kagome here she'll have a fit, or worse she might hurt Kagome!" Inu Yasha exclaimed.

"Inu Yasha calm down. Kikyo hasn't seen Kagome yet and you can still take her back home before she gets here." Miroku said. Unfortunately he forgot to take in account that the others were there as well...

"Hey there hot stuff, what's your name?" A male voice said from behind Kagome. She turned around and came face to face with a young teenage boy with black hair tied in a long ponytail.

"The name's Kagome and don't call me 'hot stuff." Kagome replied.

"Ooh feisty, just the way I like them. By the way my name's Kouga." Kouga leaned in to kiss Kagome but was stopped by a teenage girl with fiery red hair and emerald green eyes.

"Hi there Kagome, the name's Ayame and sorry about casa nova here but when he sees a girl he thinks is hot he tried to make the moves on her." Ayame stuck out a hand and Kagome shook it as more people came over to meet her. Meanwhile Inu Yasha and Miroku watched this and knew that their plan to take Kagome home had just gone down the drain.

"Okay back off, give Kagome some air!" Inu Yasha ordered as he and Miroku joined the group.

"So Inu Yasha is this the girl that you brought?" Sesshoumaru asked as he stepped through the crowd and walked over to Kagome.

"Yeah Sesshoumaru, and her name is Kagome." Inu Yasha answered.

"Oh wow, Kagome is such a pretty name I wish I had a name like that!" A teenage girl with long blackberry hair tied up with a bandana squealed.

"Um yeah Koharu it's a really nice name but could ya tone down the volume of your voice?" Miroku asked. Kagome studied Koharu and noticed that the bandana she was wearing was black with skulls and that another teenage girl with Wedgwood blue hair and violet eyes was standing behind her.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked however the girl just kept her mouth closed and hid even further behind Koharu. Kagome was surprised and thought she did something wrong when Inu Yasha placed his hand on her shoulder.

"You'll have to excuse Shiori you see when she was little she saw her parents get murdered and she hasn't been able to talk to anyone since." He told her. Kagome gasped at the thought of Shiori witnessing her parents' death and felt a tear begin to fall down her face. She was about to wipe it away but someone beat her to it. It was Shiori.

"Don't... cry." Shiori whispered. Everyone looked at Shiori with shock. That was the first time she talked since they first met her and took her in.

"Oh-My-Gosh! You actually got Shiori to talk you are so my idol now!" Koharu exclaimed and hugged Kagome while Kagome smiled at Shiori and as Shiori smiled back.

"INU YASHA!" Everyone turned towards the door as an angry Kikyo, with two other girls, walked straight towards Kagome and Inu Yasha. "who the hell is this!?" She asked as she pointed to Kagome. Kagome couldn't help but feel a bit jealous at how close Kikyo seemed to be to Inu Yasha.

"Uh excuse me but who are you?" Kagome asked. Kikyo snapped her head down at Kagome and sneered.

"The name is Kikyo, and these two beside me are Kagura and Kanna and I would like to know what you are doing here and why are you hanging around my Inu Yasha!?" Kagome felt a pain shoot throughout her body as she said 'my Inu Yasha.'

"Kikyo for the thousandth time I AM NOT YOURS!" Inu Yasha yelled.

"Yeah Kikyo, and leave the new girl alone okay? She just got here after all." Ayame joined in; in fact mostly everyone in the room gave Kikyo a hard time about the situation until she just couldn't handle it anymore.

"OKAY THAT'S ENOUGH!" She screamed causing everyone to shut up. "She can stay for the night but tomorrow she's out of here! Come one Kagura, Kanna let's go."

"Right." They said in unison and then the three of them stormed out of there. Kagome didn't know what just happened there exactly, but she was glad that Kikyo was gone.

"Just ignore Kikyo, Kagome because she always acts that way around new people." An adorable teenage boy with red hair tied in a short ponytail informed her. "Oh by the way my name is Shippo."

"Nice to meet to Shipp-OW!" Kagome yelped as someone pulled a strand of her hair. She looked around and saw it was a girl who was wearing a short black dress and had short green hair and red eyes.

"I just love your hair." She said. Kagome looked at Inu Yasha for an explanation.

"This is Yura and her hobby is collecting hair." He told her. Kagome felt disgusted by this but since she didn't want to make another enemy on her first day she decided to keep her opinion to herself. She was pretty sure that she had just met everyone in 'The Pit' until she noticed two dark figured standing in a corner.

"Hey Inu Yasha, who are those two?" She asked and pointed towards the figures.

"Well the one with the long black hair tied in a braid is Hiten; he always has a new girlfriend practically each month but Yura has a huge crush on him, and the other guy I'd advise you to stay away from, his name is Naraku and I really don't trust him." Kagome was about to say he can't be all that bad but when she saw the anger and hate in his eyes she knew it probably wouldn't be a good idea to say that.

"So Kagome are you going to stay the night here?" Shippo asked bringing Kagome back to reality.

"Well if you're all okay with then I will." Kagome replied.

"Of course you can stay Kagome! After all, you are one of us now!" Koharu exclaimed as everyone (including Sesshoumaru) agreed.

"That's great, and if any of you have a phone do you think I can borrow it because I need to call my..." She trailed off as she was about to say mom. If she wanted them to like her and to really think she was one of them she couldn't say she needed to call her mom, and anyway if she became closer to Inu Yasha she could make Rin take back what she said at the library. She smirked at her plan and turned her attention back to the others. "Sorry bout that, what I was saying is I want to order a pizza 'cause I'm starving!"

-----------------------------------------

Well there's the Third chapter posted I hope you all enjoyed it and I bet you're all wondering what Naraku is doing in this story huh? Well I'm not going to tell you so you're just going to have to keep reading to find out. See ya all in the next chapter!

-FreeTheSoul888

P.S I'm really sorry for taking so long to update I got a lot of assignments from school that kept me busy for awhile and a whole lot more so updates will unfortunately be a little slow so please understand when I don't update too quickly thank you and see you all later


	4. Changes In Kagome

Disclaimer: Okay I have already told you I do not own any and I repeat any of the Inu Yasha characters because Inu Yasha would kill me if I even tried to keep him and the others in my possession. Okay now that you know that lets start the next chapter.

Shout Outs to:

**SabriLVSanime**

**Kyoko-the-lonely-demon626**

**Alejandra**

**Mansee415**

**moonlit-night98**

**DeAtHaNgEL-LaVeNdA**

**ToXic Kisses **

**Chapter Four – Changes In Kagome**

Kagome's eyes slowly opened as she began to sit up. Once her eyes were fully opened she gasped at where she was and it took her awhile to remember that she was at the Pit because Inu Yasha had so graciously allowed her to stay.

"Kagome! You're awake!" Shippo exclaimed as he and Koharu walked in through the door (everyone but Inu Yasha, Sesshoumaru, Shiori, and Miroku went back to their homes).

"Hi guys… um do you know what time it is?" She asked as she got up to see if her ankle was any better.

"Oh it's only around noon." Koharu said calmly.

"WHAT!?" Kagome exclaimed. "Oh-my-gosh I'm going to be in so much trouble…" She trailed off as she noticed the confused stares she was getting from Shippo and Koharu.

"Who's making all the racket?" Asked a sleepy Inu Yasha as he emerged from the room he and his brother shared.

"Oh it's just Kagome, she's freaking out just because it's noon." Shippo replied.

"Is that all?" Kagome was shocked at first that these people seemed not to care that school would be over in about two hours, that is until she remembered what they were like and remembered her little plan.

"I usually wake up at this time it's just that today I promised my two friends, Rin and Sango that we would go shopping around this time and now I'm going to be late." She lied as Inu Yasha gave her a suspicious glance but then shrugged it off.

"Oh so that's why you're in such a panic." Koharu said cheerfully. "You should have just said so from the beginning, I'll be more than glad to give you a lift."

"You have a license?" Kagome asked.

"No, not yet but that hasn't stopped me from riding my motorcycle yet." Kagome gave a nervous smile as Koharu grabbed Kagome's hand and began to pull her towards the door. She gave Inu Yasha and Shippo one last glance before they were out of the Pit completely.

"I hope that they'll be alright." Inu Yasha muttered as they walked out the door.

"Don't you worry about them Inu Yasha, it is Koharu after all who's driving." Shippo said happily as he jumped onto the couch and turned on the T.V.

"I guess you're right Shippo." With that Inu Yasha turned around and headed to the bathroom.

"Where you going Inu Yasha?"

"I'm going to get cleaned up and then I'm going to the mall as well."

-------------------------------------

"So where did you promise to meet your friends?" Koharu asked as they stepped out into the bright sunlight.

"Oh um well I'm supposed to meet them at school but could you take me home first so I can get out of my school uniform?"

"Sure." Koharu handed Kagome a helmet to her relief and then sped off down the street. It took them a few minutes to finally arrive at Kagome's house. She told Koharu she'd be right back and ran up the stairs into the house.

"Mom are you home!?" She yelled.

"Kagome is that you?" Miss Higurashi asked as she walked into the room. As soon as she saw Kagome she gave out a joyous cry and embraced her daughter tightly.

"Yeah it's great to see you to mom but I'm kind of in a hurry." She pulled out of her mother's grip and was just about to run upstairs to her room when her mom stopped her.

"Hold it right there young lady. You disappear for the entire night, not even bothering to call, and now you finally come home late in the afternoon and just expect to get off without any punishment." Kagome gave a frustrated sigh. At this rate Koharu would just get fed up with her and leave.

"Listen mom I'm sorry I didn't call you last night but like I said before I'm in hurry so I'll tell you about it once I get back." And before her mom could protest she quickly ran up the stairs and slammed the door to her room. She quickly ran over to her closet and began to rummage through all her old dresses until she finally found what she was looking for. She threw off her uniform and put on her outfit and then looked herself over in the mirror. She was wearing a midnight black halter top with a white fringe, a black rose choker, black hip huggers and black platforms. She had bought that outfit one day at the mall one time after telling her mother that she was going shopping for school supplied, however she never wore it once for fear of what her mother would say, that is not until now.

She grabbed her purse and ran down the stairs; she yelled a quick goodbye to her mother and then ran out the door leaving her mother in shock at the sight of what she was wearing. As Kagome stepped out of the house she was relieved to see Koharu still waiting for her.

"Wow Kagome, you look beautiful and very stylish." Koharu exclaimed as Kagome sat behind her and put on her helmet.

"Thanks Koharu." Kagome replied. Koharu smiled and started up the motorcycle and then quickly rode off into the distance.

"Was that Kagome just now?" Gramps asked as he walked into the room where Miss Higurashi was. However she was still in shock so all she could do was nod her head. "I knew she was all right… my goodness what's wrong with you? You look like you just saw a ghost."

"Gramps I'm going to go pick up Souta now." Was all she said as she slipped into her shoes and walked out the door leaving Gramps in a complete state of confusion.

-------------------------------------

"Koharu you can stop here okay?" Kagome said as Koharu pulled over in front of the school.

"Hey Kagome, maybe next time you could bring your friends over to the Pit? I'm sure everyone would be happy to meet them."

"Sure I'll bring them next time okay, oh and thanks for the ride." Kagome answered.

"No problem, well I'll see you later bye!" Kagome waved goodbye to Koharu until she rounded the corner and then leaned against a nearby tree until the bell rang and all the students came bursting out of the school. When Kagome spotted Rin and Sango she waved at them and ran over.

"Hey Kagome where were you today?" Rin asked as they reached her.

"I skipped classes today." She replied casually.

"Very funny Kagome now where were you really?" Sango asked this time.

"I already told you I skipped okay! It's no big deal it probably won't happen again." Kagome said with frustration in her voice.

"Alright. Calm down it's just unlike you to do something like that that's all, so we'll be seeing you tomorrow okay?" Sango said.

"Actually I was thinking we could go to the mall because we haven't been there in awhile and I need to get some new outfits anyway." Kagome suggested.

"But Kagome, what about helping out the Humane Center today? And you also have your date with Hojo, and by the way what's up with that outfit?"

"What is this twenty questions or something? Anyway the Humane Center has tons of other volunteers and I really never wanted to go out with Hojo, besides I've met someone else who's much cooler and I like what I'm wearing."

"Kagome are you crazy!? Hojo is the coolest guy in school and he really seems to like you how could you even think of chickening out!?" Rin exclaimed. Kagome sighed.

"Listen Rin, it's not chickening out if I didn't even want to go out with the guy in the first place." At this Rin and Sango gasped. Kagome only gave them a weird glance before continuing, "Anyway… like I was saying before I already met someone better then Hojo."

"So this guy, is he your new boyfriend or something?" Sango questioned.

"Well no, I don't actually consider him as someone I would date, but he's way more fun to hang out with than Hojo… so are we going to the mall or what?" Sango and Rin gave each other nervous glances and then looked back at Kagome.

"Okay." They said in unison. Kagome smiled and grabbed each of their arms and began to pull them away. However deep down inside they could tell Kagome was changing.

-------------------------------

Okay that's all I'm going to write at the moment so you're all going to have to wait for chapter five to find out what's going to happen so until then Adios!

-FreeTheSoul888

**Chapter Five – Rivalry between Kagome and Kikyo coming soon… **


	5. Rivalry between Kagome & Kikyo

Disclaimer: Didn't I already tell you I don't own Inu Yasha? Okay I'll tell you again I don't own him so how about we let it go and get on with this chapter?

Shout Outs To:

**Jewl4Life**

**Loopy112233 **

**Shikon Shard**

**Kava**

**Linkin Park's Fan**

**C.M.S-12**

**DragonMisstress325**** – answers to your questions… I was thinking of having about fourteen chapters but I might do more and for your second question… OH YEAH!!! But it's unfortunately not going to happen until later in the story so I'm afraid you are going to have to wait till Kikyo can get her face punched in but don't worry it will happen I promise**

**Oh and yes I have written other stories and if you want you could check them out and see if you like them.**

**Anguru no Yami**

**Alejandra **

**Chapter Five – The Rivalry Between Kagome and Kikyo**

"Oh-my-gosh this is so Kawaii!" Rin squealed as she held up an adorable tank top with a flower in the center. "This would be perfect for you Kagome." Kagome looked at the shirt and was disgusted by how adorable it was.

"Um thanks but no thanks Rin I'm looking for something less… bright."

"But you always loved these kinds of shirts?"

"Yeah that was before I realized how geeky they look." Rin frowned as Kagome realized that Rin was wearing the exact same top. "I mean they look geeky on me but on you it looks really cute."

"Okay then!" Rin replied cheerfully.

"Hey Kagome how about this?" Sango asked as she showed Kagome a black tee with a skull in the middle and flames rising behind it.

Now that's the kind of shirt I was looking for. Thanks Sango!"

"I don't know, doesn't that look a little scary?" Rin asked.

"That's why I like it. You two wait here I'm going to try it on." Kagome grabbed the shirt out of Sango's hands and ran into a change room.

"Sango!? Why are you encouraging her to wear such outrageous clothing?" Rin demanded as Sango began looking for something for herself.

"Oh come on Rin. Is it really our decision to say whether or not Kagome can wear things like that?" Sango questioned. "And besides I like her new attitude."

"You what!?"

"Well don't you think it's better that she is acting more commanding then always saying yes to everything?"

"Yeah but she turned down Hojo!"

"I know Rin it is very surprising that she would do that but we can't force her to date him either so just try to loosing up okay?" Sango asked as she picked up a fiery red shirt that said 'Sexy' on it.

"I still don't think we should be encouraging her to act like this." But before Sango could reply they heard the change room door open and were shocked to see Kagome wearing - instead of the skull top - she was instead wearing a ruby red tank top with a silver cross in the center, a black mini skirt and black sandals.

"Wow Kagome you look…"

"Terrible!" Rin shouted cutting off what Sango was about to say. "What are you wearing and what happened to the shirt that Sango picked out for you!?"

"Well I tried the top on which looked awesome on me by the way and then came out to show you but you were looking at other clothes and then this outfit caught my eye and I just had to try it on." Kagome replied. "Is there something wrong with it?"

"I'll say something's wrong! You look like a…" Rin was cut off by Sango's hand covering her mouth.

"Um could you excuse us for a minute Kagome?" Kagome only nodded as Sango pulled Rin behind a rack of blue jeans.

"What was that for!?"

"Rin you have got to calm down. You're acting like a mother for goodness sakes!" Sango whispered.

"But Sango she looks like a stripper in that… thing."

"I am definitely taking this better then you."

"Oh so you like what she's wearing?" Rin questioned as she looked through the jeans to see Kagome walk back into the change room.

"Well yeah actually." Sango replied. Rin looked at her as if she had grown an extra head.

"I can't believe you Sango. Something is wrong with Kagome, ever since she went missing that one night she's been acting like this and I bet you anything it had something to do with that guy she was talking about."

"Um Rin she just started acting like this and I say as long as she's not hurting anyone we should act like her friends and support her decisions." Rin was about to object when…

"Hey Sango, Rin I'm hungry let's go to the food court alright?" Kagome asked as Rin and Sango quickly got up from there hiding place.

"Oh sure thing Kagome." Sango replied.

"Great I'm just going to go pay for this and then we can go." As Kagome was out of ear shot Rin looked at Sango.

"Okay I'll be supportive but I still think that this isn't right." She whispered.

"I'm glad you see things my way Rin." Sango replied, and then the two of them ran over to Kagome who was waiting impatiently for them at the entrance of the store.

-------------------------------------------

**At the food court: **

"Okay I'll have a double cheese burger, fries and a large Pepsi." Kagome ordered as the cashier typed it in.

"Um Kagome are you sure you can eat all that?" Rin asked. "I mean usually you would just get a small fry and a Diet Coke."

"Yeah well I decided that today I'm extra hungry."

"Okay then… um I'll have a small fry and a Diet Coke please."

"And I'll have what she's having." Sango answered while pointing at Kagome.

"I know you two are going to get sick after eating all that." Rin informed them as she grabbed the tray and they headed towards a table.

"Oh Rin, stop exaggerating so much." Kagome said with a smile and then bit into her cheese burger.

"Okay, but if you do get sick don't blame me." Rin replied and delicately picked up a fry and tossed it into her mouth.

"So what should we do after we eat?" Sango questioned.

"How about we go to the new arcade they have here?" Kagome suggested. Rin and Sango however just stared at her. "What?"

"I thought you hated video games?" Rin asked.

"Well I did but I feel like they could be really fun." She answered. The truth was Kagome always loved playing video games in secret in Souta's room when no one was home, but she never told anyone because she was afraid that she would disappoint her mom, who thought she was an angel.

"It sounds like a plan to me." Sango said while interrupting Kagome's thoughts.

"Oh alright we can go." Rin actually agreed for once.

"Really? That's great!" Kagome exclaimed. "Let's go then!"

"Hold on Kagome we haven't finished eating yet." Rin said.

"Speak for yourself Rin. Me and Kagome have already finished eating and we had the most food." Rin felt herself blush as Kagome and Sango giggled at her mistake.

"Okay then let's just go."

"There's no need to rush Rin. We can wait till you finish your fries." Kagome informed her.

"No it's okay. I shouldn't be eating that stuff anyway." She replied as she got up and threw the fries in the garbage.

"If you're sure, then let's go!" Kagome turned around and started heading for the arcade with Rin and Sango trying to keep up when she saw a familiar boy with silver hair. "Oh look it's Inu Yasha! Hey Inu…" She was cut off by Sango and Rin covering her mouth and jumping behind a big plant.

"What are you guys doing?" She asked as soon as they had let go of her mouth.

"Are you crazy!?" Sango whispered. "That was Inu Yasha Taisho, the biggest bad boy in our school!"

"Yeah I know." Kagome replied casually as if it was the most natural thing ever.

"You do know that he has probably beaten up about a hundred kids, smokes and drinks right?" Rin questioned.

"Yeah because you told me about it. But you see he was the guy I was talking about. You know that guy I met? Well that's him."

"Ah ha I knew it! He's the one that's been making you act like this isn't he!?" Rin asked.

"What do you mean, 'acting like this?' I'm only acting the way I am." She replied.

"Kagome you never acted like this before."

"Listen, there's something I haven't told you guys yet. That time I was walking home after seeing you at the library Rin. I made the mistake of taking a shortcut through an ally way and was jumped by some guys who were going to do whatever they wanted with me until Inu Yasha showed up and rescued me. If he wasn't there who knows what could have happened." As Kagome finished her explanation, Rin and Sango could only sit there in shock for a few seconds.

"oh-my-gosh Kagome. You should have told us this from the beginning. If you had we wouldn't have been so hard on you, I'm so sorry." Rin said. "I should have walked home with you, I feel awful for making you walk home alone."

"Oh Rin it's not your fault. I shouldn't have gone down that ally to begin with." Secretly though she was a little glad because if she hadn't she would never have gotten to meet Inu Yasha.

"I want to kill the bastards who tried to hurt you." Sango said through gritted teeth.

"Ah thanks guys." Kagome said and gave them each a hug. "Do you understand now why I like Inu Yasha?"

"Yeah, but I still don't think you should go talk to him." Rin replied. Kagome sighed and got up and began to walk over to Inu Yasha.

"Kagome, get back here!" Sango ordered. Kagome however, just ignored her and walked right up behind Inu Yasha and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around in frustration, until he saw Kagome in which a smile appeared on his face which surprised Rin and Sango.

"Kagome! What a surprise meeting you here." Inu Yasha said casually.

"Yeah a real surprise considering I told you I was going to the mall today." Inu Yasha blushed as Miroku (who was there with him) began to laugh. "Oh you're here too Miroku?" Miroku only nodded for he was still laughing uncontrollably.

"Oh I want you two to meet my two best friends." Kagome looked in their direction and motioned them to come over. Very timidly Rin and surprisingly, Sango walked over to them with great caution. "This is Sango and Rin, my two best friends since kindergarten, and of course this is Inu Yasha and Miroku."

"Nice to meet you." Rin and Sango said in unison.

"Likewise." Inu Yasha replied coolly which made Kagome giggle and him blush again.

"My Kagome, why didn't you ever tell me you had such beautiful friends." Miroku complimented, causing Rin and Sango to blush. "You must bring them to The Pit sometime." Sango and Rin were about to ask what The Pit was when they felt Miroku's hands on their butts.

"YOU PERVERT!!" Sango yelled and slapped him right across the face as everyone in the mall turned to look at them.

"Is he always doing that?" Kagome asked Inu Yasha.

"Unfortunately, yes. Whenever he meets a girl for the first time he feels like it's his duty to show that he likes her by groping her butt." He replied.

"Why didn't he grope me the first time we met?"

"Because if he did I would have killed him." He replied causing her to blush (wow there's been a lot of blushing going on in this chapter hasn't there?)

"Wow, that's the first time a girl has ever slapped me for doing that." Miroku said.

"You're kidding me right?" Sango asked. "What girl in her right mind would let you get away with doing that?"

"I like your attitude." Miroku told her as he grabbed her hands in his. "Will you bear my children?" Rin, Kagome and Inu Yasha fell anime style at these words while Sango's hair stood up in the air… literally.

"Are you crazy!?" She asked as she pulled her hands out of his grasp.

"I don't think so." Miroku said with a confused look on his face.

"Okay I think that we should go now Miroku." Inu Yasha thankfully stepped in before things could get worst. "I'll see you tomorrow at The Pit okay Kagome?"

"Sure thing Inu Yasha." Kagome replied with a smile as Inu Yasha walked away. Pulling a reluctant Miroku behind him.

"Okay what is The Pit and why the hell do you hang out with people like him?" Sango asked.

"Well The Pit is like there hideout and I seriously didn't know that he acted like that until now, but he really is nice guy if you get to know him."

"I don't think I ever want to get to know him." Sango informed her as the image of him asking her to bear his children played in her head.

"Kagome." Rin finally began to speak. "Could we see this Pit that you three were talking about?" Sango stared at her while Kagome smiled.

"Of course Rin! There are so many people there I want you to meet, you'll love it there and…"

"Hold on a sec!" Sango interrupted. "Why do you want to go there Rin? Especially after all the complaining you've done today about Kagome's new attitude."

"Lay off Sango. If she wants to go then let her go, and you should come too."

"No way! If that pervert is going to be there then count me out."

"If you go I'll buy you lunch everyday for the next two weeks." That got Sango's attention.

"Okay I'll go, but if he dares to do that again to me I'm out of there got it."

"Yes. Now let's go to the arcade now!" Sango and Rin nodded and began to follow her to the arcade.

"Well look who's here." A voice suddenly said behind them. A voice that made Kagome want to strangle someone.

"Hello again… Kikyo."

"Didn't I tell you to stay away from my Inu Yasha?"

"Last time I checked Inu Yasha was a free man who can hang out with whoever he wants."

"You listen here slut, Inu Yasha is my man and I'm not going to give him up to you without a fight you got that?" Kikyo said threateningly.

"Who are you calling a slut? I'm not the one wearing pants that go half way down my ass." Kagome replied while Sango and Rin couldn't believe the way she was speaking and that she knew Kikyo.

"You're going to regret saying that to me." She informed her. "From this day on you better watch your back, because who knows when I'm going to strike." Kagome was about to reply when Sango joined in the conversation.

"I'd like to see you try sweetheart."

"As long as where around you are never going to get to Kagome." Rin said surprising both Kagome and Sango who never knew that Rin had it in her.

"I see you have your own henchwomen."

"Their not my henchwomen Kikyo, there my friends and if you try to do anything to them you'll have my foot up your ass."

"Big words for someone who's going to get her face rearranged." Kagura spoke for once.

"Not today Kagura, there are too many people around, but hear this Kagome Higurashi. Inu Yasha will be mine so if you do value your life, stay away from him."

"No you hear this Kikyo, I will do whatever I want, wherever I want and with whomever I want got that."

"Then I'll take that as a declaration of war." Kikyo said before signalling Kagura and Kanna to follow her and disappearing into the crowd.

And that was how the rivalry between Kagome and Kikyo began.

-------------------------------

Okay that's the fifth chapter for you. I'm super sorry I took so long to update but it might be a bit hard what with school work and all but I will try my hardest to get the next chapter out as soon as I can okay? But till then see you later!

-FreeTheSoul888


	6. Mommy's Little Girl Is Gone

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inu Yasha, I would love to own him and every other character in it but I do not so there now to get on with the story.

Shout Outs To:

**invisible1withnofaith**

**DeathAngel-Lavenda**

**lilpyroaussie**

**Vampire Fang**

**Toxic Kisses**

**Chapter Six – Mommy's Little Girl Is Gone**

**At the Arcade:**

"Take that alien scum!" Kagome yelled as she zapped another alien in her game.

"Wow this chick is getting the high score!" Some other game junkie said as a crowd began to form around her.

"I didn't think Kagome would be this good." Rin said as she got pushed back by some stranger who was trying to get closer.

"Yeah me too, but then again Kagome's been showing us a side of her that's she's never shown us before you know." Sango replied.

"Maybe we should get Kagome and get out of here before we're trampled to death?" Rin suggested.

"Nah let's see if Kagome wins a prize."

"YOU ARE THE CHAMPION!" The game screamed as everyone in the arcade cheered for Kagome as the numerous tickets shot out.

"Thank you, thank you I know I'm good." Kagome said to her adoring public. "Now if you excuse me I got to claim my prize." Everyone moved out of the way for her like she was royalty which surprised both Rin and Sango and made her way to the counter.

"What do ya want?" The counter guy asked. Kagome scanned the sea of prizes but couldn't really see anything that she deemed worthy of her until she saw a black bracelet with spikes sticking out and knew she had to get it for Inu Yasha.

"I'll have the spike bracelet." She gave him some of her tickets and he handed over the bracelet.

"Nice prize Kagome." Sango complimented as Kagome put it in her pocket.

"Aren't you going to wear it?" Rin asked.

"I'm going to give it to Inu Yasha so I don't want him to see it until I give it to him." She replied.

"You must really like Inu Yasha if you're already giving him a gift." Sango teased as Kagome blushed.

"Oh please! Me and Inu Yasha are just becoming fast friends, that's all. There's nothing else going on." She retorted. "_How could Inu Yasha ever like a girl who used to be so sugary sweet like me?_" She thought.

"Okay no need to get so testy. I was just teasing you."

"Yeah sorry, hey Rin do you want the rest of these tickets? I can't think of anything else that I would want." Kagome asked.

"Sure, thanks Kagome." Rin took the tickets and got herself a small pink teddy bear.

"Cute Rin, very cute." Sango said. Both Kagome and her thought it was too… pink.

"I know! I'm adding it to my collection." Rin replied with a smile.

"Uh huh… anyway do you guys want to go to the Pit now?" Kagome asked. Rin and Sango looked at one another and then back to Kagome.

"You mean right now?" Rin asked.

"Yeah… I thought you wanted to go?"

"Oh I do it's just that it's a school night and I don't know if my mom will let me stay out too late."

"Oh please! Forget what your mom says and learn to live a little." Kagome exclaimed. "We're sixteen we are meant to have fun at this age so let's just go."

"I can't believe you of all people are saying this Kagome." Sango said. "Especially since you used to never even think about disobeying her."

"Well I've recently decided that you only live once so you may as well enjoy life while you can. So come on guys please do this for me?"

Sango and Rin huddled together in a deep conversation.

"I still don't think we should go tonight of all nights!" Rin exclaimed.

"Yeah I agree on that but look at Kagome. She looks like she really wants to go and I think we should for her sake."

"For her sake? What about for our sake? What if we get kidnapped or something worse like being grounded?"

"Rin would you listen to yourself? It's Kagome! We've known her since kindergarten how could you even think of her as trying to get us kidnapped or hurt?"

"Okay you're right but I really don't want to get into trouble with my mom." Rin complained.

"Listen Rin. You owe this to Kagome since you're always trying to set her up with Hojo and other guys okay?" Sango had gotten her. Rin thought for a sec and then sighed.

"Fine Sango. You win we'll go but we have to make sure that she doesn't get in too deep with these people okay?"

"Okay Rin, okay." They returned their attention back onto Kagome.

"We have decided that we will go with you." Sango informed her.

"Oh you guys!" Kagome ran over to them and embraced them in a hug. "You don't know how much this means to me… huh okay then let's go." She immediately let go when she realized she was showing too much of her old self.

"I hope this Pit is everything you say it is Kagome." Rin said as they left the arcade.

"It is Rin." Kagome, Rin, and Sango were just about to reach the exit to the mall when three guys appeared in front of them and stopped them.

"Hey girls." Guy 1 said. "Why are three beautiful ladies like yourselves doing all by yourself?"

"Back off we're not interested." Kagome informed them and tried to head towards the door when Guy 3 blocked her.

"Oh come on ladies. You know you want to have a good time so why not just come with us?" Guy 2 asked.

"We already said no so leave us alone!" This time it was Sango who yelled gathering the attention of everyone in the mall.

"Hey those guys are harassing those girls." One of the other mall shoppers said.

"You're going to regret causing everyone's attention on us." Guy 1 informed them.

"Yeah right. Now back off!" Sango pulled her fist back and punched Guy 1 in the face knocking him out.

"Hey you stop right there!" A mall security guard yelled at them.

"Good job Sango now he thinks we're the bad guys!" Rin exclaimed.

"There's only one thing to do in a situation like this." Kagome said.

"And that is…"

"RUN!" The three of them quickly ran past the two remaining guys and ran out of the mall.

**In Front of Kagome's House: **

"That was close." Rin said as they made it to Kagome's home. (For your information they took the bus home)

"Yeah I know." Sango agreed.

"Hey why are we at your house Kagome? I thought we were going to the Pit?"

"Oh we are I just wanted to change into my new outfit before we go there." So the three of them walked up the stairs into Kagome's house where they were unfortunately greeted by Miss. Higurashi.

"Mom! What are you doing here? I thought you would be at work?"

"Not until I knew you were safe. Kagome do you know just how worried I was about you?"

"Yeah I'm sure you're going to want to tell me and everything but as you can see Rin and Sango are here so I'm just going to change and then we're going out again." Before Kagome's mom could say anything, Kagome raced up the stairs like last time with Sango and Rin close behind and shut her door.

"Kagome I can't believe you just blew your mom off like that? What were you thinking?" Rin asked as Kagome started to get dressed.

"She doesn't need to keep track of everything I do!" Kagome replied.

"I agree that parents can get a bit annoying sometimes but Kagome you're mom looked really worried. You shouldn't keep giving her this attitude." Sango informed her. Kagome threw down her new top and looked at them.

"Listen okay I know that maybe I'm being a bit harsh but I'm sick and tired of everyone trying to keep me 'in line' and making my decisions for me." She threw on the rest of her outfit and then headed towards the door.

"I guess you do have a point there Kagome. Ever since I met you you've always done everything everyone asked you to do. I guess you have a right to do things you want to do but don't hurt your mom in the process is what I'm saying okay?" Sango asked. "You're lucky just to have a mom."

(In this story Sango lost her mom when she was very young so she just lives with her dad.)

"You're right Sango; I promise I won't hurt my mom. Now let's get going." The three of them left Kagome's room and descended the stairs when they were stopped by Miss. Higurashi.

"Kagome can I please talk to you." She asked. Kagome looked at Rin and Sango who nodded so she followed her mom into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Listen mom I don't mean to be rude but me, Rin and Sango do have somewhere to go."

"Kagome I've noticed that you've been acting differently lately and I was wondering if you need someone to talk you can always talk to me."

"Mom I'm not going through a phase if that's what you're thinking! I'm just starting to act the way I've always felt." She stood up and started to leave.

"Kagome! Wait where do you think you're going?" Miss. Higurashi asked.

"Out." Was Kagome's answer.

"You're not going anywhere young lady it's a school night you know that."

"Listen mom I have a life now." Kagome informed her and turned to face her. "I love you and everything but you're going to have to face it. You're little girl is gone and she's not coming back. I'm sorry." And with that she ran out of the room.

"Kagome stop!" But it was too late. Kagome had left with Sango and Rin. Miss. Higurashi walked back into the living room and sat on the couch and placed her head in her hands and sighed deeply. As much as she hated to admit it she would have to accept that her daughter was right.

Mommy's little girl was gone.

--------------------------------------

-FreeTheSoul888 here hi everybody I'm sorry that I haven't updated in so long but now that it's summer vacation I think I can update a bit faster now so I hope you'll all keep reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Well that's all I have to say right now so I'll see you all in the next chapter.

**Coming Soon…**

Chapter Seven – Sango and Rin Join the Pit


	7. Sango and Rin Join The Pit

Disclaimer: I wish no I pray every night that I could own the Inu Yasha characters but alas I cannot for they belong in the T.V…………. oh and I guess they also belong to Rumiko Takahashi as well. Well anyway on with the long awaited seventh chapter.

Shout Outs to:

**L1Ldumie TK**

**Demonic Angelz**

**DeathAngel-Lavenda**

**Akirachel**

**BlueMoonDog**

**kawaii yuki inumiko a.k.a tidus's lil hottie**

**animacrazyblackchick**

**Vampire Seakra**

**invisible1withnofaith**

**Hoshimare**

**Chapter Seven – Sango and Rin join The Pit**

After Kagome ran out of the room, she began to drag Rin and Sango down the street. Neither one of them knew where she was taking them and were not in the mood to going anywhere else that night.

"Um Kagome where are you taking us?" Rin asked timidly.

"Yeah Kagome, me and Rin should be getting home before our parents begin to worry."

"Oh come on guys, there's just one more place I want to take you two tonight." Kagome begged. Rin and Sango hated to see Kagome beg and disliked it even more when she actually begged on her knees. They wanted to say no, they wanted so badly but they were no match for Kagome's begging and her puppy eyes.

"Alright Kagome why not, I mean after all we've already stole quarters to play video games at the arcade, got on the bad side of the biggest bad bitch in our school and almost got arrested for a fight at the mall with some guys we didn't even know so what else could you possibly make us do that would get us in trouble?" Sango said in one long rant.

"Oh thank you, though I'm not sure I should be happy or really pissed off."

"So where are you taking us?" Rin asked before Sango and Kagome could get into an argument in the middle of the night.

"We're going to… The Pit!"

"Wait a minute didn't Inu Yasha say to come tomorrow?" Sango asked.

"Yeah but so what? I'm sure he won't mind us coming a bit early anyway I want to give him the bracelet and I want you two to meet the people there they are really nice. Well except for Kikyo, Kanna and Kagura but you already know that. Besides it's not like I have anywhere else to go." That was when it hit Rin and Sango. They hadn't known why Kagome had run out of the living room and left but now they understood.

Kagome had practically run away from home.

"Kagome you can't seriously be thinking of running away?" Rin exclaimed. "First of all you have nothing with you! No clothes, no school work not even your cat!"

"Um Rin why would I run away and take my cat with me?"

"To keep you company?" Sango and Kagome sweatdropped and fell over anime style.

"Yeah, okay Rin. What was your second reason?"

"The fact that you won't get to see your family again." Sango answered for Rin.

"You two are over exaggerating. It's not like I'm never going to return home and no I'm not running away. I'm just not going to go home for a little while." Sango and Rin could tell the hidden meaning meant not for a long, long time.

"Then where on earth are you going to stay?" Asked Rin.

"Well I was planning on staying at The Pit." It all made sense now.

"So that's you're real reason huh?" Sango asked with a smirk.

"No! I really do want you guys to see it so don't get me wrong… but I do need a place to stay."

"Kagome I don't think you should stay there." Rin said.

"Why not?"

"I agree with Rin, Kagome. You stayed there last night didn't you? They may not allow you to stay the night again." Sango explained. "You should stay at my house tonight."

"I'll think about it but right now let's go!"

**Few Minutes Later:**

"Sango, Rin I'd like to introduce you to the Pit!" Kagome exclaimed as Rin and Sango stared at her with confusment.

"Um… a wall?" Sango asked. Kagome sweatdropped.

"No! What's behind the wall you idiot."

"Okay then. How do we get inside?" Shit! Kagome had completely forgotten how to get inside! Koharu had told her but all she could remember was how to get to the wall, not how to get inside.

"Uh well you just… um yeah."

"You don't remember how to get in do you Kagome?" Rin had hit the nail on the head. (Not that it's hard to hit a nail on the head. I mean all you do is place the nail where you want it and then you whack it with the hammer.)

"N-no. Of course not, w-why would you say that R-rin?" Kagome asked nervously.

"Because you always stutter when you don't know what to do, like the one time you got us lost in the parking lot at the mall."

"Hey that was one time understand! And it was a pretty big parking lot you know."

"We know Kagome, we know. Oh how about you try knocking and see if someone answers?" Sango suggested. Kagome doubted that knocking would work considering they had a secret way of opening the door so not just anyone could get in. Plus it looked like a wall to anyone just passing by.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt." Kagome turned towards the wall and begun to knock five times (wow what a coincidence that she knocks the exact number of times huh?). After she knocked she only had to wait six and four point five seconds before the secret door opened.

"Kagome!" A young voice shouted and then pounced on her (not the voice!) making her fall over.

"WAH! THUD Hey Shippo good to see you too." Kagome replied with a laugh.

"Hey, hey Kagome who are they?" He asked excitedly.

"Oh these are the friends I told you about, Rin and Sango." She announced and pointed to them.

"Hi! I'm Shippo it's great to meet you!"

"Same here!" Rin replied with the same enthusiasm. It was obvious to both Sango and Kagome that Shippo's hyperness was contagious and that the two of them would get along really well.

"Hey Shippo who's here?" Miroku had just stepped into the room and as soon as he saw Kagome, Rin and especially Sango he began to grin.

"Why if it isn't my little Sango." She glared at him.

"I am not yours! And I am not little!" She exclaimed.

"You two met before Miroku?" Shippo asked.

"This is the beautiful dove that actually slapped me." Sango couldn't help herself from blushing for more reasons then one.

"Wow! Really Miroku?" Ayame asked as Kouga walked in behind her. "You're like my new hero…"

"Sango."

"Well Sango you shall truly be known very well for what you did. I'm Ayame and this is Kouga, my boyfriend." This news shocked Kagome considering the fact that the first time she met him he tried to kiss her.

"Uh Ayame when did you start dating?" She asked.

"We've been dating since before you joined The Pit Kagome."

"I'm sorry to ask this Ayame but why do you date him when he tries to hit on other girls?"

"Because I love him and I know how to handle him. Isn't that right Kouga?"

"Yeah sure thing." Ayame smiled and then punched him in the shoulder.

"Ow! Why did you do that for Ayame?" He asked as he rubbed his arm.

"Cause I know you were thinking indecent thoughts about Kagome's friends!" Kagome noticed Sango looking at Ayame with complete admiration. She could tell that Ayame and Sango would hit it off great, so at least now both of her friends had someone they could relate to here besides her.

"So anyway Sango, Rin, Kagome what brings you three here tonight?" Miroku asked before Sango could get any ideas from Ayame.

"We came to visit, and me and Sango really wanted to meet everyone else here at The Pit." Rin answered.

"I see well it's really great to see you three again. I'm afraid that mostly everyone has left for the night but I can introduce you to some of the people that are still here and don't worry Kikyo and her 'pose' have left already looking really pissed off so you don't have to worry about them." At this Sango, Rin and Kagome exchanged glances and smirked. "Hey you guys get your asses down here!"

"After a few minutes Shiori, Koharu, Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru came into the room.

"What the hell did you wake us all up for you crazy… oh Kagome!" He exclaimed. He was clearly shocked to see them there. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you guys and introduce Sango and Rin to some of the people of The Pit." She explained, "Oh I also wanted to give you this." She pulled out the bracelet and gave it to him.

"Wow thanks Kagome." He said as Kagome tried to hide a smile and the fact that her cheeks had gone scarlet. Rin and Sango just smirked at each other.

"Good thing Kikyo isn't here." Shippo whispered to Koharu.

"I know. Seeing this little exchange would have pissed her off even more, but who gives a damn what she thinks." Koharu replied. "Hey Kagome I can't believe you remembered how to open the secret door, cause I didn't think you were actually listening to me when I was explaining."

"What! Of course I remembered." At this Sango and Rin fell over.

"Anyway, Rin, Sango this is Koharu." Miroku explained.

"Hi!" Koharu yelled and hugged them both.

"Hi… um can't breath… losing oxygen." Sango said for both her and Rin.

"Oh, sorry."

"Heh okay and this is Shiori. She's a little shy." As soon as Kagome pointed to Shiori she ran and hid behind Kagome.

"She's so cute." Sango said and walked over to her. "Hi there my name's Sango it's a pleasure to meet you."

"And I'm Rin hi."

Shiori gave them both a timid smile however she kept herself hidden behind Kagome. Thankfully Rin and Sango were not offended by this and just gave her a smile in return.

"Sorry. It's probably going to take her sometime before she gets used to you two." Inu Yasha informed them.

"It's okay. We both can wait till she's ready to tell us more about her. There's no rush." Rin replied.

"Well that's good. And this is Sesshoumaru." When Rin saw Sesshoumaru she was speechless. He was the most beautiful guy she had ever seen.

"Rin, RIN!" Kagome exclaimed snapping Rin out of it.

"Oh sorry Kagome, what do you want?"

"It's okay I just asked how do you and Sango think of The Pit so far?"

"I'd like it a lot better if a certain someone wasn't here." Sango said while looking in Miroku's direction.

"You don't mean that Sango." Miroku said with a fake look of hurt plastered on his face as he walked over to her, "I know I'll grow on you eventually." Sango was about to say 'I highly doubt that' when she felt a familiar hand on her ass.

"You Hentai!" And then 'SLAP!'

"Wow. So she really did slap Miroku before." Ayame said. It was quiet for a few seconds and then everyone crowded around Sango and began to congratulate her.

"This is stupid. Why should you all be congratulating her for something so idiotic? And we don't need anymore outsiders joining us." Sesshoumaru said coldly without any emotion.

"Shut up Sesshoumaru! There's no need to say that in front of them!" Kouga yelled.

"Whatever, I did not need to be woken up for this." Then without another word or even an apology he turned around and went back upstairs.

Being that he just said something incredibly rude about Rin and Sango you would think that Rin's fascination for him would have been short lived. However it just made Rin want to know more about him.

"I think I'll go back to bed too, I have to get to work early tomorrow." Koharu informed everyone. "Oh and Rin, Sango just ignore Sesshoumaru. He can be a real demon sometimes." (He he do you get it? Demon because he is one… ahem yah anyway).

"It's okay. I don't mind." Rin replied.

"That's good, 'cause he's not always like that. Anyway come on Shiori you should get some rest too."

"Okay, goodnight Kagome." Shiori whispered then turned towards Sango and Rin. However instead of saying 'goodnight' she simply bowed her head and followed Koharu out of the room. Now usually Sango and Rin would hate being ignored like that but in Shiori's case it was no big deal.

"Good night Shiori." The two of them said in unison.

"Yeah I think me and Kouga will be going too now. I'll see you tomorrow right Sango?" Ayame asked.

"Yeah sure!"

"Great! Well see you guys later, come on Kouga."

"Why do I have to leave to?"

"Kouga we are leaving…NOW!"

"O-okay, bye everyone. It was good to have met you Sango and Rin." He then quickly ran out the door before Ayame could show him more of her wrath.

"He may be a playboy and spineless once in awhile but I still love him. Well see ya!"

"I think I'm going to turn in early as well. Hey Rin tomorrow let's play together!" Shippo exclaimed.

"Sure Shippo I love to!" Kagome couldn't believe it. It was like a female version of Shippo standing before her.

As soon as Shippo had left to go upstairs, it was just Rin, Sango, Kagome, Inu Yasha and Miroku left downstairs.

"Guess it's just the five of us now." Miroku commented as everyone else nodded in agreement. "Hey Sango are you hungry?"

Sango knew he was just trying to get her alone, but even though she hated to admit it. She was hungry. Sure she had something to eat at the food court, however she was an athlete and athletes do get hungry quite often or at least in her case. Even if he did try to feel her up again she knew how to handle that pervert now.

"Yeah I'm a little hungry." She finally replied.

"Great! I mean then how about I make you something?"

"Fine but I swear you dare to try and touch me again and I'll shove the spatula up your ass!"

"We don't have a spatula."

"Then I'll shove whatever I can get up your ass." After that comment they went into the kitchen. "So what are you going to make? In fact can you even cook?"

"Of course I can. Who do you think makes the meals for everyone here besides Koharu?"

"You mean you do all the cooking here? Wow I am seriously shocked."

"So what do you want?" He asked again.

"I don't know. Surprise me."

"You asked for it." He began to pull out some ingredients from the cupboard. "You know Sango I have seen you before. At school."

"You go to school?"

"Yeah! Just because I'm a badass doesn't mean I don't go to school once in awhile. Anyway I've seen you running for the track team, and you're on the baseball team, volleyball team, hockey team, baseball team and the soccer team."

"Have you been stalking me?" Sango asked.

"No, I've just seen you do them once in awhile when I've been at school. I'm surprised you can be on all those teams and still keep up your grades."

"It's not that hard. So why do you have to cook?"

"Well being an only child with parents who work 24/7 you have to know so you don't starve."

"What do your parents do?"

"My mom's a lawyer and my dad owns the company Tolle. Co and spends most of his time at his office."

"Your dad owns Tolle. Co!" Sango exclaimed. "If your dad owns that company and your moms a lawyer then you must be pretty well off money wise."

"I guess."

"If that's true then why are you coming to a place like this? And why should you have to cook and why do you always get in trouble?" Sango asked in a rush.

"I come here because these people are my friends, I cook because I like to cook and I hate practically everyone else's cooking and I always get in trouble because… when your parents ignore you everyday you have to find someway to rebel."

There was a long pause after Miroku's reply and Sango felt guilty for asking her question. She of all people would understand what he's going through the most.

"I can understand what you're feeling. My mom works as a nurse so she has to spend most of her night time at the hospital so me and my brother, Kohaku have to spend time by ourselves at home."

"What about your dad?"

"My dad… he passed away when I was ten and Kohaku was seven."

"Oh, I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought it up."

"It's okay. You didn't know."

"How do you rebel against your mom?"

"My mom thinks that girls shouldn't play sports and that I should be more like a lady. However I like to be athletic so I just play sports anyway." Miroku began to laugh as he started whisking something in a bowl. "Why are you laughing?"

"I'm sorry I just can't imagine you as a lady…" As soon as he uttered those words he knew that he was probably going to be slapped. However, Sango just laughed along with him, which was quite shocking. To him at least.

"I don't blame you for thinking that. One time my mom actually tried taking me to finishing school and lets' just say that they didn't love me there."

"What did you do?"

"You really want to know?" She asked.

"I think so."

"Okay then. Well when we were sitting down to the table to practice our "manners" and the guys are supposed to pull out your chair for you I slapped his hand away and sat down by myself, which awarded me a ton of stares especially from the teacher. And don't get me started on the eating I slurped my soup and talked with my mouth full and spat back the food I didn't like. Then of course when it was time for dancing I gave my partner an evening he would never forget."

"Do I even want to know what you did?"

"I think you do. I spent the whole time stepping on his feet in my two-inch heals." At this Miroku burst out laughing for he could not contain himself. "See I told you, you would want to hear it."

"Did you… actually do that… by accident… or on… purpose?" He asked between breaths of laughter.

"To tell you the truth? It was on purpose. I was thirteen at the time and even I could have done those basic things, I just chose not to."

"I can totally picture it." Miroku said in a day dreamy voice. "Back to being home alone, do you do most of the cooking or do and your brother take turns?"

"Neither. We just order take out when mom can't be home to do the cooking." Sango replied like it was the most natural thing to say.

"You're kidding me right? I mean how can you live like that?"

"Excuse me? At least I actually go home and have an education with someone there to have company with unlike you." After she said that she immediately regretted it. Miroku looked really upset. (By the way he is still cooking)

"Oh Miroku, I didn't mean that it just came out. I am so sorry I had no right to say what I did."

"It's okay. I'm used to it; it's just that I don't think eating take out all the time is good for you. You could get sick from all that junk." Miroku said in a worried tone. For some reason it made Sango's heat flutter and she found herself blushing.

"I know it's just that… I don't know how to cook. I meant to take home ec. but that would mean doing something "girly" in my mother's eyes and I just don't want to give her that satisfaction."

"Okay I have noticed that you seem to have some major issues with your mother, why is that?"

"I don't really want to talk about that right now." Miroku could see that this was a sensitive subject to Sango, and being that things were going pretty well between the two right now he didn't want to ruin it by pushing the issue.

"Then we don't have to talk about it. However if you need to tell someone you could always talk to me… or you know Kagome and Rin if you feel more comfortable with them." Sango was about to reply when the buzzer went off signaling of course that the food was ready. Miroku pulled on the oven mitts, (which looked really cute on him which I bet you can all imagine) opened the oven door and pulled out what was inside. Then he picked up the frying pan that he was also cooking with and flipped its contents onto a plate and set both of them down in front of Sango.

On the one plate were some sausages and on the other was an omelet. Miroku then poured some orange juice (okay I'm going to be honest I despise orange juice but it's part of a healthy breakfast and that is why I'm using it) and also set it in front of her. Sango couldn't believe she hadn't noticed him making all this for her when they were talking and was very grateful.

"Well, dig in." Miroku ordered as he sat down across from her. Sango picked up the fork and was about to 'dig in' as Miroku put it when she decided on something. She placed the fork back down, got up from her seat and walked over to Miroku. He began to think she was going to tell him that she didn't like sausages when instead she bent down and lightly kissed him on the check. As he sat there in a daze she whispered into his ear.

"Thank you Miroku."

Meanwhile while Kagome and Inu Yasha sat in the 'living room' and Miroku and Sango were in the kitchen, Rin's curiosity got the better of her and she decided to venture upstairs to see Sesshoumaru. As she reached the top she noticed it was quite dark and that she didn't even know which room he was in. So she made the decision to knock on one of the doors and ask them which room was Sesshoumaru's.

"Who is it?" A voice asked behind the door. Rin immediately recognized that it was Shippo's.

"I'm sorry to bother you Shippo but I was wondering, which room is Sesshoumaru's?" She asked.

"Why on earth would you want to talk to Sesshoumaru?"

"I have something I want to ask him." She replied bluntly.

"O-kay well his room is just next door to mine… unfortunately for me." Rin thanked him and walked next door. However instead of knocking right away she just stood there. She felt nervous and wasn't sure she wanted to do what she was about to do and was about to turn away and run back downstairs to the safety of Kagome when the door suddenly swung open.

"What do you want?" It was of course Sesshoumaru and he asked the question in his usual downy voice.

"How the heck did you know I was standing here?" Rin bursted out without thinking.

"I could here your breathing." Rin blushed with embarrassment. "I'll ask you again, what do you want?"

"Could I come in?" She asked.

"I don't see why you can't just tell me what you want here in the hallway." Rin was getting impatient.

"Listen it's rude to have, in my opinion a private conversation out in the hall so again can I please come in?" She didn't realize it but Sesshoumaru was quite impressed with her boldness. No one had ever had the courage to speak to him like that before.

"Fine but you better make it quick." She smiled and stepped into his room. The first thing she noticed about his room was… there was nothing in it! Besides a bed and a chair there was nothing else in the room. There wasn't even any color, it was just plain white. "I'm betting you're here to tell me to apologize to you and your friend for what I said however if that is the case you're just wasting your time because I refuse."

"Um that wasn't what I was going to ask. I personally didn't care about what you said to me."

"Really?"

"Yes really."

"Well then you would be the first."

"Well doesn't that make me feel so special?" Rin couldn't believe what she was saying to this guy. She had only just met him a few seconds ago downstairs and they hadn't even said a word to each other and even she had to admit the guy looked pretty intimidating. However, she found that she couldn't help but act this natural around him. It was like there was something about him that made her feel that she could be herself.

"You have courage, I'll give you that so what do you want from me?" Then without thinking she blurted out…

"I WANT YOU TO MODEL FOR ME!" Sesshoumaru was caught of guard by this sudden request and actually lost his cool facade. Rin herself couldn't believe that she actually just asked him to model for her.

"What do you mean model?" He asked after regaining his 'cool' posture.

"I'm apart of the art club at school and I like to draw images that inspire me and well… when I first saw you, you inspired me." She said with a blush appearing on her face.

"Look do I look like the kind of person who would model for someone?"

"Actually you do. You have a really nice face." Sesshoumaru felt a sudden beating in his chest.

Stupid heart, stop that!

"Well sorry to disappoint you but I don't do modeling so get the hell out of here!" He exclaimed. After yelling at her like that he was expecting her to run out of the room in tears like most girls but Rin just stood there and stared at him.

"You may not want to model for me now Sesshoumaru but I can tell you that once I find a subject for my art I'm not so easily dismissed. You can be sure that I'll convince you to model for me it's just a matter of time." With that she turned around swiftly and left.

Sesshoumaru flopped down on his bed and rested his head in his hands. What the hell was wrong with that girl! Any normal human being would have been scared, mad or depressed after just looking at him but here was this girl coming up to his room, demanding to speak to him in private, not asking for an apology and even after he shot down her request and yelled at her she still kept looking at him with those honey brown eyes without any fear and had the nerve to say that he, Sesshoumaru would eventually model for her! He couldn't even believe that she had asked him in the first place. No one and I mean no one had ever dared to ask him for his picture let alone model for one.

However, even though all these things running through his mind he knew were preposterous, he just couldn't bring himself to get angry at that girl. What did they call her again… Rin? Well this Rin person had unknowingly captured the attention of this cold hearted boy, that he himself hadn't realized yet and that she and him would subconsciously be attracted to one another for reason that shall be revealed in the future chapters.

----------------------------------

**Back In Living Room:**

"I'm really glad that you came tonight Kagome." Inu Yasha told her as he put on the bracelet she had given him earlier.

"Well you know I was in the neighborhood and all and just decided to pop in for a quick visit." Something in the tone of Kagome's voice told Inu Yasha that that wasn't the reason why she came.

"Kagome, why is it that you really came over tonight?"

"Can't I come to visit The Pit around midnight? Or is there a closing time?" She asked with more of a snotty tone then she meant. However Inu Yasha chose to ignore it.

"I'm not saying that it's just that I said you could come tomorrow if you wanted to and it just doesn't seem like you to come somewhere like this so late at night."

"You're beginning to sound like my mother…" He had found the reason.

"Did something happen between you and your mother?"

"Well let's just say that were not on good speaking terms at the moment." She replied.

"Let me guess. You're not going home tonight?"

"You got it. Why should I go home just to hear more of her nagging, yeah I know she's my mother but it's just… Ugh!" Inu Yasha had to hide a smile. He never knew Kagome to be like this. At school she always seemed the nice quiet girl that would always help out because she just couldn't bring herself to say no. He always liked her like that but he was beginning to find himself being more attracted to the new Kagome.

"Okay I think I can understand were your getting at. You just need sometime away from home so you came to the right place. I mean after all The Pit was meant for these kinds of reasons."

"You mean I can stay here?" Kagome asked in shock.

"Of course. You mean you really didn't come here to stay for awhile until you cooled off?"

"No, I was planning on staying with Sango since her mom works late at night. I just came because I wanted to show Rin and Sango the Pit and to see you…" She cut herself off quickly but the fact remained that she had said you. Kagome felt so embarrassed for saying what she did and got up to leave when he grabbed her arm.

"Did you really come here just to see me?" Kagome felt her face going hot. Shit! Now she just felt like allowing the ground to open up and swallow her whole. "Kagome?"

However before Kagome could give her reply Sango and Miroku walked into the living room with Rin following in behind (what a shocker).

"What I meant to say Inu Yasha was that I came to see you and everyone else." She obviously didn't feel that way but she just couldn't ruin her life here. After all what if she had admitted that she came to see him and he told her he liked someone else, not that it should matter to her if he did have a girlfriend already. I mean she was still just Kagome Higurashi and he was Inu Yasha Taisho and in the eyes of most people. They just didn't mix.

Inu Yasha felt disappointed with her answer and let go of her arm. Kagome didn't know why but the look on his face made her feel extremely sad.

"Kagome? Are you okay?" Sango asked.

"Yeah of course I am. So what do you two think of The Pit now?"

"I like it." Rin replied immediately.

"It's okay." Sango answered. However the look on her face said otherwise.

"What do you guys say? Are you in or are you out?" Inu Yasha asked after getting over what Kagome said. Cause to him he didn't think that was what Kagome actually meant to say.

"Well I'm in." Said Rin.

"I guess it couldn't hurt to come back here once in awhile. Miroku don't even think it!" She could tell that Miroku was planning on trying to grab her ass again and after Sango's warning he immediately pulled back.

"That's great guys! However I'm going to be spending the night here so maybe I'll see you at school tomorrow." Inu Yasha felt himself get a bit more cheerful after hearing that Kagome was planning to stay there again tonight.

"Okay then Kagome if that's what you want." Was they're reply which kind of surprised Kagome. Something must have happened to them to change there attitudes so quickly (He he we know). "We'll see you tomorrow."

With that the two of them left. On that day Sango and Rin had officially joined the Pit, and this is where the story really begins.

-------------------------------------------------

-FreeTheSoul888

Hey everyone! Yes I know I am a big fat bitch to have kept you all waiting so long but if you check my profile page you will see why I have been taking so long to update my stories. But if you haven't I shall repeat some of the basics of it. Okay I am definitely NOT giving up on any of my stories I repeat I am NOT giving up. I have been busy with school, being a lazy ass and am sort of experiencing a case of writers block once awhile.

To help me keep on track I give you full permission to throw flaming torches at my head and to send me e-mails to yell at me about getting my butt on the computer and working on my stories. And for those who read Boarding School Romance I know that it is taking a bloody long time to update it but I am almost finished with my part and have been constantly bugging my partner Hoshimare to get working on her part so hopefully that will be posted soon. Again I'm sorry for taking so long I hope you enjoyed this chapter and now for some side notes

Okay some of you may be thinking if Kohaku and Sango's mom works late and doesn't come home till maybe the next day then why the hell is Sango out with her friends while Kohaku is left home alone? There is a simple explanation to this. He is thirteen if I haven't mentioned it already meaning that he is old enough to stay at home on his own and order take out by himself.

Number two you may be thinking Rin's eye's aren't honey brown but they are brown, so are Sango and Kagome's eyes and it is quite boring to just say brown especially for all three of them so I decided to say honey brown so please do not get angry at me for say honey brown.

And number three if you're thinking why was Kagome so distant with Inu Yasha, why wasn't there more Kagome/Inu Yasha romance or you think I'm moving the romance along too quickly here are a few things you should know. If Kagome seemed distant from Inu Yasha is because she doesn't want to admit that maybe she likes him or at least she's too stupid to realize that she does. The reason why there wasn't much Inu/Kag romance was because this chapter was mostly supposed to be based on Rin and Sango joining The Pit and starting they're romantic involvement in the story. However don't worry in the next chapter I'm going to try and be more equal with all the couples maybe even some of the less important characters like Yura and Hiten and for those who think Kagome and Inu Yasha are distant the gap shall be filled in the next chapter. And of course if you think the romance is moving along to quickly I shall let you know right now that none of them have actually said 'I love you' or even kissed. They've just been blushing a lot. Believe me I am not going to make them do anything major in the romance department yet, so if you are one of those people who like to wait till practically the last chapter then this is your kind of story.

Also in the next chapter you will get to see more of Kikyo and her evil master plan, more of Naraku and you will also witness more fluff or whatever you want to call it. That is all I have to say right now I'm not going to make any promises that I'll update it more quickly cause I'm not sure I can keep it but I will promise that this story will be updated eventually and that if you do get really impatient then send me e-mails to order me to get working. Until next time adios!


End file.
